


Under the Sea

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Boy-turned-Merman, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Merman sex, Merman!Percy, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Amphitrite thinks that it's time for Triton to settle. Find a mate and queen, have a bunch of heirs. To ensure the future, if another war should hit them.<br/>Triton is not a fan. That aside, he has other things on his mind. Like suddenly finding the supposedly vanished Percy Jackson. In a cave. Under the sea.<br/>They spend time together and slowly, they  grow closer and Triton finds himself courting the beautiful blue-tailed merboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

Title: Under the Sea – The Worthiest Treasures Often Lay Close

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mermen sex, incest, mpreg, mating, hetero

Main Pairing: Tritercy

Side Pairings : Poseidon/Amphitrite, Triton/Loreley (if Amphitrite would have her will)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson

Godly Characters : Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Loreley

Summary: The Giant War is over and Amphitrite thinks it's time for Triton to get married. Poseidon has nothing to say, all he worries about is Percy, who had pulled a disappearing-act right after the war. Which kind of annoys Triton even more. The only one who sees through everything is the best-friend-turned-fiance, who swiftly decides to find a perfect replacement for the fiance part and help her best friend. The only question is what Amphitrite and Poseidon will say to her solution...

 

**Under the Sea**

_ The Worthiest Treasures Often Lay Close _

 

Sea-green eyes were wide in astonishment. In his thousands of years of life had Triton scarcely seen anything as beautiful as the young, graceful merman in front of him. A sleek, bright tail, a pale, blue color just like the boy's skin, black hair, floating in the currents of the ocean.

“Brother!”, exclaimed the cyclops next to Triton and stamped over to the startled merboy.

Suddenly a pair of nearly identical sea-green eyes stared stunned into his and Triton felt himself shudder. Those eyes embedded the raging sea, as if a storm was tormenting the boy.

“Perseus”, growled the king of Atlantis with an acknowledging nod.

Triton suppressed a curse. The boy gave him a cocky, yet guarded grin. How was he supposed to handle a half-blood-turned-merboy who had been through two wars and Tartarus? This was not what he had expected when he had woken up this morning...

 

/flashback\

 

_Triton licked his lips, staring out into the open sea thoughtful._

“ _Your mind is places again, isn't it? Places far away from here.”_

_The king of Atlantis started slightly and turned around to look back to his companion. The young mermaid smiled at him in amusement, pushing her dark hair behind one of her pale purple ears. Triton coughed slightly. He ran his hand embarrassed through his black hair._

“ _Much is happening, Lory”, muttered the two-tailed merman._

“ _Don't call me that”, chided the mermaid with a frown._

“ _Sorry”, huffed Triton and rolled his eyes. “Loreley.”_

“ _Well, what may that me?”, hummed Loreley curiously and tilted her head._

“ _I don't know”, sneered Triton sarcastically. “Maybe the end of yet another war? Or that my mother seems set on getting the two of us married? Or that father couldn't care less about those wedding plans because all he does worry about is his oh-so precious bastard. Take your pick!”_

“ _Okay. Then I'd chose the fact that you want to find your dear bastard brother.”_

“ _Don't embarrass yourself, Loreley”, warned Triton with a frown. “Why should I?”_

_She shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself off her chair, motioning for her friend to follow. The king of Atlantis sighed and obeyed. The two of them had been friends for hundreds of years now, even though he was normally not the very social type. Now he sort of regretted that. Because it had set the ridiculous idea into his mother's head that Loreley would be the perfect choice of mate for him. And now that they had finished the second war in as many years, Amphitrite was very well worried. For thousands of years, she had never cared that her son rather ruled Atlantis alone. Suddenly, he was in dire need of a mate to rule beside him and bear him heirs to ensure the royal bloodline. The notion to mate Loreley however was way beyond acceptable. The German was feisty and he could appreciate that, but she was too wild to be tamed. She lived to be a seductress and that was nothing he was looking for in a mate. He would not be the one to tie her down._

“ _Where are you leading me and what are you talking about, woman?”, huffed Triton._

“ _You're looking for Perseus, I'll help you.”_

“ _I am not looking for the heroically selfless, stupid brat”, growled the king annoyed._

_Loreley turned slightly and her forest-green eyes held a spark that could only be read as 'Keep telling yourself that, I know better'. He huffed again, yet now he rather remained silent, knowing it was futile to argue with the stubborn German. It wasn't that he held any kinds of feelings for his half-brother, not brotherly like Poseidon wanted and certainly not romantically like Loreley wanted to think. It was true that over the course of the Giant War he had learned to see another side of the boy and even started to respect the teen – not that he would ever admit that aloud. And yes, he could also admit, at least in silence and only to himself, that Perseus was nice to look at. But that was it. He wasn't worried for the brat or anything. Not that Perseus hadn't proven to be capable of looking out for himself in those past years. Leading demi-gods into two wars, victoriously nonetheless, and declining godhood two times now, earning the wrath and irritation of gods. Though then again, what the boy had chosen as payment for his heroic deeds had been very much appreciated by Poseidon. At least until Perseus had disappeared from the surface of the sea. Because what Perseus had chosen was being a merman. Being the center of so much attention, the on-going subject of a pull-along game between Greeks and Romans because they couldn't decide where he belonged to now, being out of the loop of his own life because of six missing months, losing his girlfriend to another girl – a daughter of Aphrodite nonetheless – it had all been very much. And even though Sally and Paul had been sad to learn that their boy would be leaving, they also understood. Having been imprisoned in Tartarus had made him shy away from people and living in a city as big as New York, so full of noises and people, would have been too much for him. It came as no surprise – at least not to Triton – that the boy also didn't want to live in Atlantis. It was the underwater equal of New York, after all. But to Poseidon it was unbelievable. He had send practically everyone out, trying to track Perseus down, to no avail so far. And being so busy finding the demi-god had left him blissfully unaware of his wife's scheming. Triton gritted his teeth. Perseus was the main reason why his mother suddenly wanted him to find a mate, because she feared that once Poseidon found the human-turned-merboy, Poseidon would somehow make Perseus his heir, which was a ridiculous notion._

“ _Where are we going, Lory?”, sighed Triton as they left the palace._

“ _You, my dear, need a vacation. Far away from both of your parents”, stated the brunette mermaid determined. “And you need to find that sneaky brother of yours. To sort things out.”_

“ _I have told you dozens of times already that there is nothing to be sorted out between me and Perseus. Yes, we fought side by side in the last great battle and we were a surprisingly good team, but that was only due to a shared home advantage and not because we, as individual beings, are in any way compatible”, sneered Triton with a dark frown._

_Once again, she gave him one of her 'I know you better than you know yourself so just shut up'-smiles. He admitted defeat, following her along to the forges. It was exhausting, truly. Loreley tried to convince him of all the good traits his bastard brother had. Of course, he was man enough to admit that Perseus was strong – both, as a hero in body and also in mind. And the boy was of certain beauty only the deepest sea held. Not that he held any kind of desire for that beauty._

“ _Brother!”_

_Triton would forever deny that he jumped slightly in surprise. Somehow he had been lost in thought. Blinking, he looked up at the ecstatic cyclops. And even though Tyson was another one of those bastard children of his father, he had developed some kind of fond feelings for the naive, big softy. Tyson had proven to be brave and a fighter (it had nothing to do with the fact that Perseus connected so well with the young cyclops). Triton gave a short nod in greeting._

“ _What are we doing here, Loreley?”, whispered Triton into his companion's ear._

“ _We're looking for your Per-bear (Triton rolled his eyes and flinched at the same time hearing that) and the best address for that seem to be the people who are close to him”, hummed Loreley thoughtful. “Seeing as most of those associates of your brother are not really on... speaking terms with you, I thought Tyson here would be the best option.”_

“ _Can I do something for you?”, asked Tyson confused, observing them._

“ _No.”-”Yes.”_

_Triton glared at his best friend, but Loreley only gave him a wicked grin. Tyson though looked even more confused now, tilting his head, his face scrunched in thought. The king of Atlantis gave up and let himself float a little behind Loreley. He had long since learned that sometimes it was better to let her take the lead and do whatever she had set her mind on, it was easier than dealing with a denied Loreley. Whatever it was she wanted, he would soon learn._

“ _Tyson, my dear”, smiled Loreley softly, combing her fingers through her long, dark curls. “We were thinking about visiting your brother. But he seems hard to find these days. But I'm sure you know where to find Percy, right?”_

_The look on Tyson's face spoke volumes. The cyclops knew where the half-blood was._

“ _But I had to promise Percy not to tell dad.”_

“ _Well”, drawled the purple-skinned mermaid mischievously. “But did he say explicitly not to tell Triton? I mean, Tri here wants to do some brotherly bonding with Percy. Wouldn't it be great for them to get along? I know you want that too. And we promise not to tell Lord Poseidon.”_

_The glint in his hazel eye gave away just how much Tyson wanted all of them to get along and be a happy family. It tugged on Triton's heart, even though he really didn't want that. But the cyclops' naivety was truly... warming. It was easy for Triton to relate to why Percy liked him._

 

/flashback|end\

 

That was how Triton had ended up standing in front of a cave, his best friend leaning against him with the smuggest grin possible on her lips, Tyson hugging the life out of the merman-ified Percy Jackson. And truly, when he had woken up today he thought he would be having a nice little chat with Loreley and spend the rest of the day dodging his mother.

“Hey, Ty”, smiled Percy softly.

His lips spoke of tenderness and fondness, but his eyes were still guarded and broken. The look they had since the hero had been rescued out of Tartarus. Triton still remembered seeing it for the first time and even though he had never cared much for the lad, even he had to reckon what the half-blood had been through in the name of the gods. The king of Atlantis speculated that the pain and anguish Perseus was still feeling over his time in Tartarus was the main reason why the hero had chosen to become a merman and to hide in the ocean. A speck of paranoia and pain was still left within him, the terror too great to keep living as he had before. He was a broken war veteran who couldn't handle the world anymore and who knew that there was no place left for him.

“Hello, Percy!”, grinned Loreley broadly and pushed herself off her best friend. “I'm Loreley. You may have heard from me. Though then again, probably not. Do you have tea and cake?”

“What?”, blinked the half-blood son of Poseidon confused.

“Cake? I would die for a piece of cake right now!”, announced the purple mermaid. “Tyson, you certainly know your way around here. How about we go and set the table, yes?”

The confusion shining in the broken sea-green eyes was nearly adorable, mostly because it was at least something other than conspiracy, hurt or betrayal. The cyclops was enthusiastic at the prospect of cake, grabbing Loreley's hand and pulling her along into the cave and leaving Triton and Percy alone. The teen crossed his arms over his chest and shifted slightly, his blue tail wagging a little with the boy's nerves. Triton couldn't suppress the urge to watch the movement enchanted. It was a beautiful tail. And the light blue skin looked so much better than that pig-fleshed skin humans had.

“What do you want here?”, asked Percy guarded. “Came to rattle me out to dad?”

“Why in the world would I do that?”, huffed Triton, crossing his arms over his chest to mirror his brother's stance. “You hiding from him is to my benefits. Who knows what ridiculous things our father would do if you'd move into the palace? He always wanted you to be his heir. You are, for whatever reasons, his favorite. Even though he already had so many bastard-children.”

“So you only came to insult me, yes?”, snarled the hero with one arched eyebrow.

“It seems I came to eat cake”, replied Triton nonchalantly and passed Perseus.

 

/break\

 

This first, quite awkward meeting had been two weeks ago now. They had basically just been sitting together at a small table, eating cake and drinking tea. Percy hadn't said a single word. Actually, Loreley had held all conversation, entertaining Tyson and Triton. Within these two weeks, the trio had visited Percy every day. Some days early for breakfast, some for a little lunch, others for a pompous dinner, or back for cake-time. Two days into this little new routine, Percy had spoken for the very first time and demanded that if they had to come and raid his fridge, they could at least contribute to the meals. This was how Triton found himself grocery shopping with Loreley on a regular base to 'contribute'. With that said and done, the routine had changed slightly and instead of eating Percy's food, they had started cooking together (which translated to Loreley and Percy cooking together, Tyson doing the more mundane tasks Loreley trusted him with and Triton sitting at the kitchen table with a frown and watching). And with the days, Percy started to participate in the conversations. Only idly smalltalk – how nice the water was these days, how beautiful Missus Marrington's coral garden was, how cheap the summer sale in Atlantis was now. No big topics – why was Percy hiding, from what was he hiding, who else aside from them knew where he was staying, how did he manage to hide from the eyes of the gods, why had he chosen to become a merboy, how had he survived Tartarus to begin with.

“Triton? Triton, where in the world are you going?”

The king of Atlantis flinched, only a little bit. He came to an abrupt halt, freezing like a little child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. As he turned around, he was met by the stern glare of his mother and the curious eyes of his father. Wonderful, now his parents were teaming up against him like he was some little kid, only a few centuries old! That was downright outrageous.

“Your mother informed me that you seem to be running off quite much lately. She's worried.”

“For whatever reason. I'm old enough to rule a kingdom, yet I have a curfew, or what?”, snarled the two-tailed merman and rolled his eyes. “I am heading out with Loreley, if you need to know.”

It wasn't a lie, but it were the words that made his mother's eyes sparkle in hope. The woman still believed Triton would agree to mate with the German, or the other way around, because Loreley was just as far from agreeing as Triton was.

“Oh, if that is the case!”, smiled Amphitrite brightly. “Go on, my boy! Who would have thought?”

The green-skinned merman faked a smile and continued his way out. His way led him through the busy streets of Atlantis, mermen and mermaids bowing left and right as their king was passing. At the most expensive and fancy shop, he stopped. If he had to contribute, he very well could bring the best of the best. Perseus could use it. The boy was living in a bloody cave and it didn't take a genius to notice that all the sparse furniture – the small kitchen with the bed in the corner, because more wasn't in that cave – was crafted by Tyson (the pride in Ty's eye as Loreley had first commented on how 'cozy and homey' it was, had been a certain give-away). Triton found himself wondering, despite himself, how Perseus had been surviving so far, what he was doing for a living.

“Tri! Tri, come on! We should hurry. Ty is already on his way!”

And with that, a purple body collided with his and then he was suddenly dragged into the grocery shop. The owner was very pleased. The king frequenting his shop personally was quite the advertisement and honor. Loreley chatted away idly, ranting about a thing or another – a dress, or maybe a new TV show, he wasn't really listening – while picking out all the things she deemed fit for tonight's dinner. It had been a week and a half that Triton had stopped asking himself why he was even tagging along to begin with, because it was completely useless to fight Loreley. Surprisingly though, he found himself actually enjoying the time at Perseus', for a few days now. It was something that felt akin to family, more than his ever-fighting parents ever had. With Poseidon always roaming the mortal world, Amphitrite always angry because of that and raging around and himself so busy ruling over his own kingdom, they never really had family dinners. Not since he had been a little guppy and his sisters had been living with them.

The duo swiftly made their way over to the hidden cave at the outer skirts of Atlantis, where Tyson was already stomping around in a circle nervously. He gave them a broad smile and a wave as he spotted them, urging them on to hurry up. Triton truly started to like the cyclops, scary as that thought was. But it had been a very long time since he had been the adored, big brother.

“Big brother Triton! Loreley! Hurry, Percy already started cooking! I'm hungry!”

The king shook his head as the three of them entered the cave. True to Tyson's word, Perseus already stood at the hearth, working. Silently, without a word of greeting, Triton found his way to the place he had claimed as his, because it had the perfect view of the working area of the kitchen. The fact that it was opposite Percy's regular seat was just a coincident.

“Hello, Percy dear”, smiled Loreley.

Percy returned the smile and turned to her. “Lory, nice to see you.”

They kissed cheeks, left and right, and started working together on the food. Tyson, grinning the broadest grin possible, jumped around them and trying to help. A thoughtful frown marred Triton's features as he observed them. The smile Perseus had graced Loreley with was nearly genuine. But why did _he_ care? It had send a nearly prideful feeling surging through Triton to see that smile, as if it had been his very personal accomplishment of his. Somehow, somewhere on the way, he had started to... care. A scary thought, somehow. Unsettling. Triton shook his head. There was no need to worry about caring. The lad had saved their world, twice now. It was common curtsey to worry about the world's hero's sanity. That was all it was and it was perfectly fine.

“You know, Lory”, sighed Triton with a frown. “Mother thinks I'm courting you at the moment. She is such a suspicious woman, even got father involved now.”

Loreley laughed loudly, Tyson giggled slightly, but it was Percy's reaction that had Triton off-guard. “How is dad?”

Even the noisy, loud German tuned it down a bit, glancing at the blue merboy curiously. Triton straightened in his seat, raising one eyebrow interested. Their father was one of the not so light topics, those they had been avoiding so far. If Perseus was willing to cut it, then they were making progress in luring him out of his shell.

“He's worried out of his mind for you”, replied Triton evenly.

No malice in his words, no silent accusation. Something that surprises everyone in the room, but the king himself the most probably. When had he stopped despising how much Poseidon cared for the lad? Maybe when he realized that Perseus was in dire need of someone caring for him. The boy was living in a bloody cave, all on his own, eating what the good Missus Marrington gave him out of pity and elderly worry. The boy was a shadow of himself. A shadow of what he had once been, when they first met. When he had still been a cheeky brat. Before the wars. Much had happened, much had changed the kid. Because the kid wasn't a kid anymore, he was a grown man, a hero.

“Suppose he is”, shrugged Percy, a little guilt in his eyes.

“Then why aren't you coming back to the palace with us?”

And Triton wondered how that question could have ever slipped his lips. It wasn't that he wanted the boy at the palace. Except that wasn't true anymore. The merboy was a calm and collected presence and if he talked, he was in for a good conversation. It was the boy – and Loreley and Tyson – who gave Triton a sense of family these days. Having him around the palace wouldn't be such a bad thought anymore, not like it used to be.

“Because dad... Because I can't...”, sighed Percy and started to set the table. “He had expectations. Expectations I can't reach. Not yet anyway. I'm not ready to face him.”

“Are you ready to face _anyone_?”, snorted Triton slightly amused.

The look Perseus gave him made his heart flutter in an odd way. It was sassy, ridiculed, even a little offended. It held a spark of the old Percy and Triton would have never thought he'd appreciate that.

“I'm not an emit”, snorted Percy, cocking one eyebrow.

“Really now? You had me fooled there”, smirked the king.

“I visit my mom and Paul every Sunday at Montauk”, shrugged the demi-god and averted his eyes. “Sometimes I visit Piper and Annabeth at camp, because Annie worries so much that it worries Piper. Sometimes Nico comes visiting me, sometimes he brings Reyna and Jason with him, or Hazel, Leo and Frank.”

“I don't get it”, frowned Loreley confused. “Then why are you hiding at all...?”

The look in Percy's eyes made the mermaid shudder, it was so cold and steely. “I'm hiding from the  _gods_ , not from my  _family_ . I've been their pawn for two wars now. And if the next Big Bad decides to drop by, I'll make sure to make myself rare. I'm done saving the world, the next generation can take care of that, I just want my peace and quiet. I just want to  _live_ .”

“You call that living? _This_?”, snorted Triton, unable to suppress the laugh.

“It's not that much worse than where my mom and I lived after dad abandoned us”, snarled Percy, adding in a hushed voice. “At least it lacks Gabe though...”

Triton steered off that topic, he knew of the man and of what he had done to Sally and Perseus. “I'm actually not that much referring to your little cave, it has a certain... rustic charm to it. It's more the hiding from the world thing. You say you see your friends, yes. But did you make any new friends? Have you ever actually been to Atlantis? Seen the fair? Swam through all the seven seas? Fallen in love and out of it again? Planning a future? You've done nothing even close to living, Perseus.”

The blue-skinned merboy actually gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times without saying anything. Triton supposed he drove that point home then. Smirking pleased with himself, he got more comfortable in his seat as the boy sat down opposite him.

“I had fallen in love. And out of it. The 'out of it' however was not a pleasant experience and I do not intend to repeat it”, muttered Percy after a little while. “So I try steering clean off love.”

“But everything else?”, hummed Triton, cocking his head mockingly.

“That is such a brilliant idea, Tri!”, exclaimed Loreley, startling all three sons of Poseidon.

“What is?”, asked Tyson confused, serving the food and sitting down himself.

“My, didn't you just hear, Ty?”, smiled the purple-skinned mermaid mischievously. “Triton just offered to show Percy around a little, show him the world under the sea. How nice of him!”

“I did no such-”, started Triton, frowning in annoyance.

“Don't you worry, I will clear you out for the weekend, get you free from your mother”, grinned Loreley and winked. “And you, Percy my boy, you truly need to get out of here for a while.”

Triton glared and opened his mouth for another protest, just to be interrupted. “Okay.”

He blinked a couple of times, maybe even more often than that, and stared ahead at the boy opposite him. Perseus looked calm all the way, but there was a glint in his eyes, one that made them sparkle like the most expensive and valuable emeralds in the world. One that promised. Even though Triton wasn't quite sure,  _what_ they were promising.

“Really?”, asked Loreley and Triton at the same time, both stunned.

“Why not?”, shrugged the demi-god leisurely. “I mean, you're right, Triton. I've been living here for over half a year now and I haven't come farther than Missus Marrington's garden. That's not why I wanted to become a merman. I wanted the sea, all of it. Hiding, I could have done that on shore. So, if the offer stays, I'll take it. Maybe Ty is right, maybe a little... brotherly bonding wouldn't hurt.”

“Sure”, nodded Triton without even intending to.

“Wonderful!”, exclaimed Loreley with a yelp. “I'll keep Missus Marrington company and you, Ty, my honeysuckle, you'll tell Amphitrite that me and Triton are going on a weekend trip. A little white lie, you know? You know how much Amphitrite dislikes Percy, right? And you don't want her bugging in. You'll do us the favor, right, Ty?”

“Sure”, grinned Tyson and wasn't his grin nearly as mischievous as Loreley's.

“You want us to leave after dinner, don't you?”, snorted Triton.

“The sooner you go, the more time you two will have _all alone_ ”, grinned Loreley broadly.

There is something in her tone of voice that made it sound like she seriously expected Triton to thoroughly fuck Perseus this whole weekend. Ridiculous woman. Triton gave a pleased grunt at the taste of dinner. One thing he had to hand the lad, he could cook.

“So... Where are you going to take me...?”, hummed Percy curiously, tilting his head.

Triton choked on his food for a second, misinterpreting the words. And really, had he been spending that awful amount of time with Loreley that his thoughts took that way?! He grunted.

“I suppose Neo Atlantica would be a good start”, drawled the two-tailed merman.

“Atlantica? Really?”, giggled Percy amused – truly amused.

Triton thought to himself that he truly liked that sound, it was carefree. He found himself nodding.

“It's mostly human-oriented, you see. Very young place, a little city just. Been around for twenty years now. You see, this children's movie had great impact on our society too”, replied the king. “Mermaids and mermen started to get more and more curious, wanting to learn more and more. You could say that Neo Atlantica is the merfolk's answer to Las Vegas. A playground, so to say. With many human-themed attractions.”

“That actually does sound interesting”, nodded Percy curiously.

 

/break\

 

Two hours later – and a tearful good bye from Loreley and Tyson – Triton and Perseus were in a special carriage, hiding who was sitting in it. It was the royal carriage, after all. And Triton liked to have some privacy, the public was always prying for details about his life. Next to him sat the blue-skinned merboy, his eyes big and sparkly in excitement. It was obvious he really hadn't seen much, but then again he had said as much. That all he had ever seen were New York and every place he had to visit for a quest, not really counting as sight seeing and holidays. This was going to be Percy's first, genuine trip somewhere, just for the fun of it and not to save the world or anything.

“Is this really okay, though?”, whispered Percy with a frown, staring out the shaded windows.

“Mh?”, grunted Triton confused, his focus on Percy's tail.

The boy was nervous, he was jerking his gorgeous, bright blue tail up and down, distracting the king quite a bit. It was hard to ignore, that beautiful _single_ tail. Shaking his head a few times, he lifted his gaze to look at the young half-blood's face.

“You're the king. People know you. Aren't they going to ask questions?”, asked Percy. “I mean, I'm the, how you like to put it, bastard half-brother, you know?”

“No”, chuckled the green-skinned merman. “That bastard half-brother of mine is a human half-blood. Seeing as father has a hard time tracking you down, he has not yet told anyone around here about your latest... change of appearance. He wanted to announce it with you at his side, to show his whole pride and joy and those things. Right now you are not Perseus Jackson, you are just some random young merboy. To the public, you will probably just appear as the pretty thing hanging off my arm, another potential mate going through courting.”

“You think I'm pretty?”, grinned Percy and batted his eyelashes playfully.

“That was all you caught?”, snorted Triton and rolled his eyes.

“That's what sounded important”, nodded the demi-god amused and leaned in, almost conspiratorial. “You see, I mostly agreed to this get away to get Lory off my back. Don't get me wrong, she's awfully nice and actually good company. But she drives me nuts with her obsession to get me into your bed. Any more explicit tales about your tails and I'll run.”

“Tales about my tails?”, repeated the king with one raised eyebrow.

“The whole dominant-submissive thing”, shrugged Percy. “Loreley had made sure that I'm... uh... Well, that I know how things work... At least it spares me the bees and birds talk from dad...”

Triton cocked one eyebrow, turning his head to look out of the window instead. That arrogant little thing, Loreley was truly set on the idea of setting them up. Then again, somehow Triton was grateful that the mermaid had enlightened the boy about the differences between humans and merfolk. Merfolk too had two different genders – male and female. But they had males and females divided between dominant – two-tailed – and submissive – one-tailed. It gave two females the chance to have children, if one of them was dominant and the other was submissive. Even females, if dominant, could impregnate. And even males, if submissive, could get pregnant. Carrying another set of reproduction organs within. The two tails of a dominant were used to cling to their partner during intercourse, to keep them locked similar as a dog's knot, to ensure a higher chance of pregnancy. It had been the first thing Triton had noticed about Perseus' merboy form, that the boy had one tail only. A very beautiful tail, yes. But it still made him a submissive.

“And you are fine with it?”, frowned Triton curiously.

“Well, I've had some problems jerking off at first because I didn't know how to work this body”, replied Percy nonchalantly, as if to mock Triton. “But other than that, it's actually great.”

“I was talking about your... submissiveness. The fact you can get pregnant”, snorted Triton sharply.

“Should it bother me?”, shrugged the younger son of Poseidon, looking nonplussed. “I mean, it's not like I'm suddenly a _girl_. I'm still me, still male. Besides, it's a thing all demi-god kids of our dad had been able to anyway. Getting pregnant, that is. So it's not that much of a shock. I knew about this whole submissive-thing before, it was part of the reason why I wanted to become a merman. Because humans? Yeah, they don't know about stuff like that and even between demi-gods, being a boy and being able to get pregnant, that's kind of freaky. That this society, this... higher evolved race has it as natural that males can get pregnant and females can impregnate, that is... It makes me feel less of a freak, which is a nice feeling, because I've felt like a freak all of my life.”

“Well, around here, you aren't”, whispered Triton almost tender, placing one hand on Percy's tail.

A light lavender blush covered Percy's cheeks, surprising both of them. Still, Triton didn't remove his hand and Perseus made no attempts to get it off him either. Instead, the boy turned to look out the window again, playing it casual as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary.

“So... You do that often?”, asked the blue-skinned boy softly, nearly sounding casual.

“I do what often?”

“Going gambling, with a 'pretty thing' hanging off your arm”, teased Percy very amused.

“Sometimes”, snorted Triton, shaking his head. “As you said, I am the king. And to get the more noisy people off my back, I do have to take a pretty thing from time to time.”

“But nothing permanent?”, frowned the teen curiously.

“I haven't found someone... worthy yet”, hummed Triton.

“But you're looking, I take it”, noted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

“I have to. I am the king, to repeat myself. A king needs a queen, yet immortality and long-lasting peace had given me the bliss of not needing one all that soon. With the past two wars, my folk is more worried. It would ease their minds, I suppose”, shrugged Triton thoughtful.

“And Loreley?”, questioned the son of Sally Jackson.

“Is this an interrogation?”, chuckled the immortal son of Poseidon bemused.

“Just trying to get to know my beloved brother, just like Tyson wants”, shrugged Percy with a grin. “Or what, my future mate, just like Loreley wants.”

“Don't encourage her”, snorted the king and glared slightly.

“Why? Not pretty enough for you?”, laughed the human-turned-merboy.

“The prettiest thing I've seen in quite a while”, replied Triton honestly.

That stunned Percy into silence. An awkward silence, with a brightly blushing Percy. The king growled beneath his breath. The playful banter had actually been quite nice.

“Loreley had been a very close friend for a while now”, answered Triton the earlier question.

“A very close friend?”, repeated Percy, taking the bait of a topic change.

“I've met her on a journey once, in Germany. She's the daughter of the spirit of the River Rhine and the god Palaimon”, hummed the king, his eyes staring off into the distance as he was lost in memories. “But you should watch your back around her. She's a dangerous and vengeful woman. Used to drown sailors, for the fun of it. Was her hobby, because her godly father had bound her to a rock since his wife was not all that happy about the bastard child, giving her not much to do aside from singing and luring sailors into certain death. Revenge, so to say. Her father is the god of sailors in distress, as you certainly do not know seeing as you've never really paid much attention to the godly history. I've freed her from that stupid rock. It's how we met, really.”

“How do you know that I never paid attention?”, huffed Percy a little flustered.

“The last battle we fought, your blonde friend had been complaining about it very loud and very often”, grunted Triton in reply. “Athena's girl, wasn't it?”

“Annabeth, yeah”, grinned Percy, looking proud – of what, Triton could only guess. Their friendship? Her? The fight back then? “She's my Loreley, I'd say.”

“I figured as much”, nodded Triton.

Silence fell between them for a moment.

“Am I even legally allowed to go into any kind of casino? Are there even casinos?”

“You're eighteen. Legal, by our standards.” Upon seeing the stunned look on Perseus' face, Triton snorted a little. “You're not in Kansas anymore. This is not the US, Perseus. We have our own laws and rules and age limits. You're of mating age with sixteen and wouldn't it be kind of screwed up that you can get married but not even drink on your own wedding?”

“Okay. So _are_ there any casinos?”, grinned Percy.

“Not sure if I'm supposed to take you to one, don't think your mother would appreciate it”, smirked the king teasingly. “But yes, there are. Seahorse betting is the biggest thing around.”

“Cool”, grinned Percy, a full, face-splitting grin.

And that grin right there was thoroughly worth it. Worth everything. Because the grin reached his eyes and made them look alive again, happy again. Made him look drop dead gorgeous instead of just pretty. Triton couldn't help but stare, he was enchanted.

“Your highness, we have arrived.”

The voice broke the spell and Triton shook his head to clear it off the last odd thoughts that lingered before leaving the cartage. As he stood outside, he held his hand out for Percy to take. The younger son of Poseidon was a little reluctant, but at the raised eyebrow Triton gave him, he obeyed.

“You're the arm candy, don't forget that”, smirked the king amused.

“I am the pretty thing that is being courted by the king”, corrected Percy smugly. “So deliver the goods. I'm expensive, you better treat me to the best of the best.”

The frown returned to Triton's face as he wondered when he had started to fall naturally into playful banter with the boy he used to hate. The expression of sheer excitement and awe on Percy's face makes Triton wish that this would be how it had always been.

“Th—This is amazing”, whispered the demi-god stunned.

Turning toward the city instead of staring at Percy, Triton had to admit that yes, Neo Atlantica was impressive. The casinos, the skyline, they were designed to resemble  _The Little Mermaid_ 's Atlantica, but it wasn't all in golden, it was colorful, all the shades of the ocean's beauty, with big signs announcing which bar or casino was to be found where. It was also buzzing with people and animals and some other creatures. It was loud, on the verge of obnoxious. It symbolized life in all of it's shades and that in itself was amazing. That was probably why Triton had wanted it.

“You're going to love this city”, commented Triton. “Come on, let's check in. The drive was long and I'm hungry. Besides, it's getting late. Perfect time for dinner.”

Percy nodded, still too stunned by the whole scenery to properly speak. So Triton took it upon himself to lead the lad through the streets, past whispering and prying people, up to the highest, most impressing building. The portiere bowed deeply.

“Shall I take your luggage, your highness?”

“We don't have any”, commented Triton, a mischievous smirk sneaking onto his lips. “I have plans of treating my pretty here to a whole new set of whatever he wants.”

To emphasize his statement and to drive a point to everyone close by – which were by now everyone with a name and rank and everyone who had the piece of mind to follow them – he slapped Percy's flank once. The teen blushed and threw a glare at him, for about half a second, before faking a shy giggle and leaning against him.

“I'm feeling so spoiled, _cupcake_ ”, smiled the boy charmingly.

The smile Percy send him was a message – two can play that game. Triton snorted, an odd thought crossing his mind, too fast to be stopped.  _I finally found someone to stand up to me. An equal_ .

“Very well, sire. Shall I accompany you to your usual room?”

“I'm fine to find my way around here and I'd love to enjoy as much alone-time with my gorgeous little chromis here as possible”, growled Triton possessively, his arm resting around Percy's waist.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

Triton passed the merman, and everybody else for that matter, to reach the elevators. An employee hurried from behind the reception to hand Triton a golden key. With that, the king opened the golden, heavily adored door and went inside with Percy, who had one eyebrow raised curiously.

“This elevator only goes up to the penthouse, my very personal suit in this hotel”, hummed Triton.

“Yeah, I figured that much. This questioning look on my face concerns your little slap.”

“Who's to say I'm not allowed to have a little fun out of this vacation?”, smirked Triton.

“We're going to have a conversation about your fun in smacking my ass”, commented Percy.

The king suppressed a smile, his arm still resting around the boy's waist. The elevator arrived with a high-pitched, little noise and opened its doors to the most impressive hotel suit in the whole country of Atlantis, not even the capital city, Atlantis City, could hold up with this.

“Okay, this is a sweet place”, hummed the demi-god son of Poseidon and sped off inside.

Triton took his time walking in, watching Percy with hawk-eyes. The boy was swimming around the huge suit, taking in the window front that gave a magnificent view over all of Neo Atlantica, so high up above that in the distance there could even be seen the skyline of Atlantis City. But the view only had Percy's attention for about three seconds before the teen was jumping up and down on the four-poster bed with the blue silken-sheets, mumbling something about the bed being bigger than his old bedroom. Triton shook his head with a fond expression on his face and walked up to the teen, who was by now laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling paintings.

“Michelangelo.”

“Don't bullshit me”, snorted Percy, glaring at his half-brother.

“The ceiling had been part of a shrine Michelangelo had built for me all those years ago. When the building collapsed, I preserved it. When we build Neo Atlantica, I wanted it as the ceiling of the place I would be calling home”, explained Triton as he sat down next to Perseus.

“Isn't that a sad thought?”, murmured the teen thoughtful.

“What is?”, frowned the king.

“Calling a hotel your home.”

“Room service, no noisy assistants, a little more privacy. It's the perfect place.”

“Room service?” Percy's voice came out as a purr.

Triton rolled his eyes and fetched the menu from the nightstand to hand it over the the teen. He would have never figured himself to be someone who could simply lay there and watch someone else doing something as mundane as reading a menu. But the way Percy's face was screwed up in concentration (thank you very much, dyslexia), the way his nose wrinkled in an adorable way and he licked his rosy lips in thought. After a little while, his sea-green eyes began to sparkle in interest and Triton knew the boy had found something he wanted.

“So... What are we going to do tomorrow?”, asked Percy as he handed the menu back.

He sprawled himself all over the bed, looking curiously over at Triton, who was busy placing their orders via IM. Once everything was ordered, the king turned back to his companion and had to suppress a curse. The boy was a work of art, the way he was laying on the bed.

“Tomorrow?”, forced Triton out, yet it still sounded somehow crooked.

“We're ordering room service. If you'd want to show me anything today, you would have taken me out for dinner. So I figure after the whole traveling today, we're doing any sightseeing tomorrow.”

“If you would be okay with that, I would like to proceed like that”, nodded the king.

“Sounds fine to me”, shrugged Percy and yawned. “A nice meal and a nap are good.”

“You're not having too many nice meals.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”, frowned the retired hero.

“Just an observation”, hummed Triton. “You only take what Missus Marrington forces you to take. You don't have a job. You avoid going to the city, so where would you shop? My guess would be that you only really eat when Loreley, Tyson and me are coming over.”

“You make me sound like a bloody beggar”, huffed Percy annoyed.

“You live in a _cave_ ”, snorted the king and raised one eyebrow.

“Doesn't make me a beggar. The Oracle of Delphi lives in a cave too”, pouted the son of Poseidon. “Besides, I do have a job, thank you very much.”

“You? A job?”

“Make it sound like a bloody miracle, why don't you?”, grunted the boy with a pout.

“I'm sorry”, Triton coughed slightly to mask his surprise. “What kind of job do you have?”

“I work for Aphros and Bythos at camp”, mumbled the teen, barely audible.

“And here I thought you fled the surface to hide from war and fighting”, noted Triton.

“I don't want to fight a war, but fighting itself is... a hobby now”, shrugged Percy leisurely. “Besides, what you saw when Missus Marrington was giving me groceries was her going shopping for me. I don't take pity from a nice, old lady. I only ask her to buy things for me when she goes shopping so I don't have to go to the city. I'm a little paranoid about dad finding me, you know? But I always pay for my things myself.”

“Oh? So you'll pay dinner yourself, then?”, smirked Triton as the elevator opened.

A young mermaid, brightly flustered and obviously nervous, entered, pushing a cart with silver plates filled with the fanciest sea food in front of her. Percy returned the smirk and twisted his body.

“Naw, cupcake. You want some of _this_ , you got to give me the three best dates of my life.”

The already flustered girl blushed even brighter upon taking all of 'this' in. Triton growled, earning himself a hastily retreating waitress and a raised eyebrow from Percy, who looked very amused.

“Possessive much, cupcake?”, smirked Percy teasingly.

The king shook his head, confused by his own behavior. Instead of focusing on it, he pushed the cart the last way over to the bed and got comfortable again. The two ate in relative silence, Triton still busy trying to understand his behavior. It wasn't that he had taken Perseus here to actually court him, it wasn't that he wanted Perseus as a mate. Still, the way this impertinent girl had looked at his Perseus had infatuated him. Triton shook his head to clear it.

“So, what's on the table for tomorrow?”, yawned Percy as he placed the last plate back on the cart.

“I thought I'd show you around, for starters. There's a place I know you're going to enjoy. And for dinner, I'd suggest this place where all the big heroes and the whole who is who of Atlantis gathers.”

“Sounds like a plan”, nodded the teen, yawning again. “You. Couch. Good night.”

“Yes, your highness”, snorted the king, yet he still found himself obeying.

He spend probably the whole night staring up at the ceiling, wondering what had changed. He could still remember the time he had hated the boy with a passion. This passion had somehow shifted now though. Seeing the boy fight up close, fighting at his side during the Giant War... Spending somewhat forced time with the teen, getting to know him. Dare he say it, he actually enjoyed having Perseus close and with him. Otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to take the boy to Neo Atlantica. And now he was even giving his bed up for the lad! Shaking his head, he sat up some, glaring over to the boy, who was laying curled together like a cat on top of the bed, leaving enough space for five grown men to sleep there. Not that Triton would let five grown men get into the same bed as the boy. What he meant was that _he_ would easily be able to sleep there too. Then why had he agreed to sleep on the freaking couch? He frowned, a certain determination in his eyes. He would be getting back into his bed, within this weekend. With Perseus at his side. He was the king, the king always got what he wanted. And he was by now very sure that he wanted Perseus, if that ugly feeling from earlier was anything to go by. Even just the mere thought that someone else could be looking at his pretty had been enough to make him _growl_. He was going to get Perseus, with that thought in mind, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

/break\

 

Okay, courting a young, energetic thing like Percy proved to be more exhausting than Triton would have anticipated. Breakfast at the restaurant downstairs had been the calmest part of the day so far. For six hours had the teen dragged him through the city, looking from one window to the next, taking everything in. They had been walking through four coral parks, been gambling in seven of the high roller casinos. In between, they had eaten lunch at the cheapest place Triton could picture, a little shag he would have never visited if not upon Percy's insistence.

Right now they were at a seahorse race, each of them holding to a glass of sparkly champagne, watching from the king's special lounge how the colorful, little creatures races. Percy was giggling wildly, clinging to Triton's arm, mostly for support. The green-skinned merman raised one eyebrow and deliberately took the glass from Percy's hand.

“You've had enough of that, Perseus”, grunted the two-tailed merman.

“Don't spoil my fun, cupcake”, grinned Percy broadly, showing all his white teeth.

“In fact, I shouldn't even handed you any alcohol to begin with”, sighed Triton.

“And here I thought getting me drunk was part of your plan”, whispered the boy cheekily.

The king snorted, putting the glasses down and instead of holding them, holding close to Percy. He had noticed the looks they had been given. Some of interest, curious like journalists wanting to get the next big story about the king and one of his playthings. Others were of entirely different interest. They were leering at the young beauty at Triton's side. And Triton did not appreciate those.

“I think I will go and get our carriage ready. You will stay here and wait.”

“Bossy much, my king cupcake?”, chuckled Percy, sticking his tongue out.

That boy was never going to get any alcohol again in his life, Triton promised himself that as he left. He had a reservation down at the most expensive restaurant around, with the best chefs of all seven seas. It was his mother's favorite restaurant. A statement, of sorts. The place was important to his parents, he had never brought one of his playthings there. If the employees saw him there with someone, they were sure to report to his mother, the woman was paying them good to do so after all. But Triton was determined. This was it. He would have Perseus by the end of the weekend and after the weekend, he would get the boy out of his bloody cave and into _their_ palace.

By the time he got back to their spot, he was more than irritated. What he found was not what he had left behind. The blue-skinned son of Poseidon was leaning against the rail, or rather, he was being pressed against the rail by two bulgy mermen. Three others were laying around on the ground, out of it. Triton had to say, he was impressed. Even in his drunken state and without a weapon, he had taken three men out, all of them twice his size and trice his weight.

“What is the meaning of this?”, growled the king.

The guards hurried over to him to look at the mess, but Triton acted faster. He pulled the two mermen off his half-brother and growled darkly, pulling Percy close to his chest.

“We were just trying to have a little fun”, stuttered one of the two as he was held by the guards.

“Y-Yeah”, agreed the other. “Figured if he's good enough of a lay for the king for the weekend, he must be amazing so we thought we'd share.”

The two men gave nervous chuckles, their three companions groaned in the background as they were collected by the other guards. Triton gritted his teeth, cradling the out-of-it hero in his arms.

“You dared to assault my future mate”, pressed Triton out between gritted teeth, his voice low and deadly. “You dared to touch your future queen. You know what punishment awaits you.” The men paled in fear, though Triton rather directed his attention to his guards. “And _you_. You should have looked out for him while I was gone. I expect you to protect him as good as you protect me.”

“Y—Yes, your highness”, stuttered the head of the riding ranch's guards. “W—We will take care of this scum, sire. Can we do something else for you or... your consort?”

“We will be leaving”, sneered Triton and left with Percy.

The alcohol, combined with the action of the fight and the adrenaline that by now must have left his system, left the boy hanging in Triton's arms like a rag doll. Triton did not like that. The feisty Percy was so much more his taste. Once they were mates, Triton would make sure Perseus would never get any alcohol again, not as long as Triton could prevent it. The king climbed into the carriage, placing the sleepy demi-god on his lap and ordered the driver to bring them back to their hotel.

 

/break\

 

Triton sighed in boredom. He had been ordering dinner, room service. Had prepared everything so the two of them could have a romantic dinner together once the teen woke up. But that had been an hour ago now and Perseus was blissfully snoring in the bed. And Triton was bored.

“Blimey, he truly won't get alcohol again”, sighed Triton and stretched. “What am I supposed to do, watch him sleep for hours...? There are better things I could be doing with him...”

“I'm sure of that”, yawned a sleepy voice.

The king started and turned to look at the teen, who was languidly stretching himself on the bed. His eyes looked clearer and the smirk on his lips was a tell-tale of what was about to come.

“Future queen, eh?”

“For being a very incoherent drunk, you're quite good at listening in”, grunted Triton.

“Wasn't it you who told me to 'not encourage Loreley', mh?”, asked Percy with one raised eyebrow.

“That was before people started to look at you like you're a rare jewel they want hanging off their necks”, huffed the king, standing to walk over to the younger merman.

“Jealous?”, laughed Percy amused, shaking his head. “You were jealous?”

“You take this quite good”, noted Triton, coming to a sudden halt as he was in front of Percy.

The teen smirked up at him and wrapped his arms around the broad green neck, leaning in to whisper into Triton's ear. “Well, what can I say? You can actually be quite charming if you want to. And you've been such a knight in shining armor earlier.”

“Even though you would have had taken them out yourself if you would have been sober. Three fifth of them did you manage to knock out in the five minutes I've been gone, after all.”

“That's what I like about you”, smiled Percy, his breath tickling Triton's neck. “See, another reason why I try to avoid the city is because all those dominant mermen think I'm some pretty, delicate thing that will fawn over their bodies just like that. But you're different. We fought together, you know I'm not a defenseless little thing.”

“That's _all_ you like about me?”, challenged the older son of Poseidon, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to pull him close. “Because I would have quite a couple things I like about you...”

“It's not _all_ , but it's important”, murmured Percy into his shoulder. “You're strong and handsome. And I love those little banters of ours. I think the two of us, we go well together...”

“That's what I'd say too. That's why I want you to be mine”, whispered Triton.

“Under one condition”, whispered the blue-skinned merboy softly.

“What would that be?”, asked Triton, going rigid.

“Relax, it's nothing bad”, chuckled Percy amused. “If you want me to be yours, then I want you to be mine. No little playthings. No pretty things hanging off your arms. And _you_ will tell your mother. We both know she hates me with a passion, truly hates me, still. So you'll introduce us formerly and _you_ will clear everything with her and dad. Got that?”

Triton blinked and took a step back to look at the boy. “That's all? That is all it takes for you to agree to become my queen? Things I would feel obliged to do anyway because you would be my mate? Do... Do you even know what mates mean to our people?”

“Lovers”, shrugged the former human, scrunching his nose confused. “Or?”

“No. Why, yes, yes it means lovers. But more than that. Mates are for life. Once mated, there will never be someone else”, explained Triton and sighed. “It's why we don't like to associate with demi-gods and most of the Olympian gods. Their unfaithfulness and the results of that is like an insult to our culture, our society, our morals.”

“Sounds good to me”, grinned the teen, surprising Triton by leaning in and kissing him.

“That was not the response I had anticipated”, grunted the king stunned.

Percy laughed slightly and pulled the green-skinned merman onto the bed, on top of the teen. “The godly unfaithfulness is what had screwed my whole life. Getting you and knowing you would stay faithful... Sounds perfect to me. So, how do we seal the deal?”

He yelped surprised as he was whirled around, facing the sheets all of a sudden. Triton started to nibble his neck, the warm body pressing against Percy's back, one arm wrapped around Percy's waist. Cunning fingers messaged Percy's crotch, the scales where the boy knew his member was hidden. It seemed Triton was determined to get it out to play. The blue-skinned merboy gasped and flushed slightly. He had scarcely touched this body himself, much less that someone else had touched him in this form yet. But Triton certainly knew what he was doing. The king's other hand sneaked between their bodies, thick fingers slowly easing into Percy's tight back hole.

“You _truly_ ready to become mine?”, growled Triton in a throaty voice.

“Just take me, damn it”, moaned Percy as he felt himself hardening.

He bucked back against Triton, trying to get more of Triton's fingers into him, trying to get the king to get a little more excited too. It seemed to work, because something hard and thick started to poke the back of his tail. Percy closed his eyes in bliss as he felt two strong tails wrap around his, holding onto him for dear life, making it impossible for him to move away.

“Your wish is my command, my queen”, smirked the green-skinned merman.

Triton felt a jolt of joy, pride and excitement surge through him as he removed his fingers, moving his hand up to the front to tease Percy's perky nipples. The boy beneath him moaned wantonly as Triton's other hand tightened around his member. Nibbling and sucking on Percy's neck to leave a mark, he positioned himself at the boy's entrance, slowly pushing in. There was much on his mind, much he wanted to tell the boy – how stunning he looked, how amazing he sounded, how great he felt around Triton's cock – but the king found himself tongue-tied. It was what told him that Perseus was the right one. Everything felt perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle falling together. There were no words needed, because he knew the boy knew too. Triton grunted as he picked up his pace, mostly because the sounds Percy was making beneath him kept getting filthier and more demanding. The boy was  _eager_ . And Triton too was eager, eager to deliver, to please his mate and claim him.

“From today on, you're mine”, growled Triton, biting Percy's neck hard for emphasis.

He thrust hard and deep, aiming to hit that one spot that made Percy sound even more needy. His movement was harsh, but efficient, jerking the teen off in a rhythm to match his thrusts. The boy was just a teen and it was the first time he was experiencing such pleasure in this body so Triton didn't hold it against him that he finished quickly. Especially not upon hearing that throaty, wanton moan that escaped Percy's full lips. Triton leaned in, turning the boy's head a bit to seal those kissable lips in passion. He kept thrusting vigorously while the submissive in his arms went limb in post-orgasmic bliss. A possessive growl came over Triton's lips as he too came, deep within his new consort, filling the boy up good. His tails were still clinging to the boy by instinct, holding him close, pressed against Triton. Both collapsed on the bed, Triton's arms wrapped around Percy's waist to hold him even tighter. The teen groaned slightly, his eyes half-lit as he stretched as much as possible, enjoying to be sprawled all over Triton.

“So... Dinner...?”, grinned Percy stupidly.

“I have a reservation. Or I had a reservation. But then again, I'm the king. Once we've settled a bit, we may go and enjoy dinner”, hummed the king, tracing patterns on Percy's stomach.

“Wouldn't have taken you for a cuddler”, chuckled the new queen, resting his hands on top of Triton's. “And tomorrow morning we'll get back home, hm?”

“Tomorrow morning we'll get back to your cave, collect your things, bring you _home_ and then I'll get to officially introduce you as my mate and queen”, whispered Triton.

“I like the sound of that”, grinned Percy and leaned up to kiss his mate.

 

/break\

 

Loreley was smug. And she had every right to be. This morning, she had received an IM from Triton, one that featured dirty comments from Percy in the background, who was evidently trying to distract Triton from the call. That had been proof enough that her plan had worked. At any rate, now she had to organize dinner with Poseidon and Amphitrite. The godly couple was more than eager for that, or at least the wife was. Poor Amphitrite was obviously under the impression that Loreley was preparing this dinner to officially tell them that her and Triton would be getting mated.

“Well, my girl, what kind of good news are there to be celebrated?”

Poseidon smiled at her softly. She returned the smile. She liked him quite alright, he had always been good to her and she was pretty sure that he understood that there would never be something between his son and Loreley. The sea god was sitting at one head of the table, his wife opposite him. Loreley gave a secretive grin and sat down next to him, a very eager cyclops already seated on her other side. Amphitrite was looking ecstatic. That was soon to change.

“Tri! We've been waiting for you already!”, exclaimed Loreley as the two mermen entered.

Triton looked quite pleased and there was a certain blush covering Percy's cheeks, telling the mermaid exactly why the two were being late. The two sat down opposite Tyson and Loreley.

“Who... is that...?”, asked Amphitrite, her expression turning into a distrustful frown.

“We haven't seen each other in a while, Lady Amphitrite”, smiled Percy politely before turning to Poseidon. “But I'm sure you recognize me, right, dad?”

There was a moment of eery silence, before Poseidon jumped out of his seat to walk over to Percy and hug his lost son. “Percy! You found Percy! That's the good news?”

“Ah, no... The 'good news' are something else, dad”, grinned Percy, returning the hug.

“The good news are that you're currently hugging your son-in-law”, smirked Triton.

Another moment of eery silence, until Poseidon pushed Percy away a little to look at him for confirmation, then hugging him again. “Brilliant! That is just brilliant!”

“It... is?”, asked Triton, Percy and Amphitrite at the same time.

“Oh, of course it is, boys!”, smiled Poseidon brightly, loosing his grip on Percy a bit to pull Triton into the hug too. “I always wanted you to get along. I always wanted Percy as my heir. Now, as your mate, there won't be any problems with that. This is _perfect_. It's time to celebrate! Champagne!”

“No”, exclaimed both Percy and Triton at the same time.

Poseidon frowned at them confused. “No celebration then?”

“No champagne then. Perseus is not... good at holding his liquor”, coughed Triton lowly.

“ _Perseus_ shouldn't drink because _Triton_ hadn't been really thinking when he claimed me.”

As if to emphasize a point, the teen folded his hands on top of his stomach with a slight smile. It took a couple of moments for everyone in the room to digest that information and to actually understand it. Triton gave a strangled grunt, it was obvious he truly had forgotten in the moments of pleasure and passion, his eyes now wide in disbelief. Loreley snorted amused and shook her head in a fond way. Tyson squealed and jumped to hug his brothers.

“I'll become an uncle!”, grinned the cyclops excited.

“I'll become a grandfather”, noted Poseidon stunned and blinked.

The last thing that could be heard was a faint thud as Amphitrite fainted and hit the tabletop.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
